A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing
by Dean's Dirty Little Secert
Summary: Trial error was the only real reason, Elise was up and running cryogenic tubes weren't exactly labeled. So, while Marcus and his crew had an idea what was in those tubes-they didn't know who was in what. Ironically the first tube they popped open was neither Khan nor another augment, but Elise-a human. Khan/OC


**Author's Note: Just trying something new here. I never written for a Star Trek before and honestly know nothing other than the reboot movies. So in all honesty this story is really still up in the air on whether or not I'll continue. Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcomed. No flames, you don't like don't read-I do the same for your fics.**

_1998_

_Khan: age 8, Elise: age 5_

"I don't like needles."

Khan scoffed staring at the younger girl besides him. With just one glance he could already tell that she was nothing like him or his siblings. She was much too small and fragile looking to be like them. Plus the fact that she was afraid of needles was proof enough to his inquiry. Augments were not scared of needles. Nor did they hide behind ridiculously oversized stuffed baby toys. No, they feared nothing.

A smile flickered on the doctor's face as leaned over to ruffle her dark hair reassuringly. Khan frowned at this display of affection. Definitely not an augment. Especially if his next assumption was correct in that Doctor Brooks was the father of this annoying specimen. They did share the same exact hair color, nose and lips. Such similarities were most likely not coincidental. "It'll be fine, Elise. It's just a simple that's all, then you won't have to see another needle until next month." Doctor Brooks promised softly.

Besides him, one of the nurse prepared the syringe that Khan knew would soon be used to take his blood. It was a near weekly occurrence for him. Another small gasp escaped the girl as she once again squirmed behind the bear. She hugged the stupid thing tightly to her chest before glancing at him as if in some type of camaraderie.

Instantly Khan looked away refusing to even give the five year old a second glance. They were not comrades and they certainly were nothing alike. She was disgustingly weak and he had never been week. Not even when he was five, three years ago. "I don't think he likes needles either." Elise whispered, over her bear.

"I am not afraid of needles!" Khan snapped. His blood began to boil at the insinuation. How the hell did such a notation even form in that little head of hers? Was she that stupid to mistake his distaste of her for fear?

"Khan!" Doctor Brooks barked, just a soft '_oh,' _escaped his daughter. Fury flashed on the doctor's face, but like with his daughter, Khan merely looked away. There was nothing the pathetic man could do to him anyway. Not when Doctor Singh was Khan's maker. Silently Khan made a note to demand not to be around such an inferior being again. Next time she annoyed him, it wouldn't be just his temper snapping.

A few more seconds passed before either Dr. Brooks or the nurse moved from their spots. Despite their calm and chastising attitudes, Khan knew that deep down they were terrified of him. Everyone was. Even his own siblings. "Alright Lindsay, let's just get what we need from him and send him back. I don't want that freak around my daughter a minute more than need be." Dr. Brooks ordered.

Yet again Khan felt his blood begin to boil. However this time he worked to maintain it. Losing control of his anger was just as weak as being scared of needles. "Daddy, it's not nice to call people names. Say sorry." The young girl suddenly demanded.

The remark came at such a surprise to him that Khan turned to look at the girl. Her black eyes peered up at the stuttering doctor reprimandingly. It was a sight that almost made Khan smile-almost. "Elise, not now." Dr. Brooks finally said, after his bout was done.

Dr. Brooks reached to grab her arm only for Elise to pull away. Her face maintaining its serous composure. "Mama said when you call someone a bad name, you have to apologize. And freak is a bad name. I know because Mark Rogers got in trouble the other day for-"

"Okay, I get it, Elise. I am sorry for calling Khan a freak, now give me, your arm.' Dr. Brooks insisted annoyed.

"You have to mean it-"

"Damn it, Elise! Give me, your arm right this second! I don't have time for this!" Dr. Brooks snapped. The five year old looked taken back by her father's yells, but instead of crying like Khan expected her to, she simply thrusted her arm at him. A look of disappointment clear on her face.

The smile threatened to break out once more on his face. It would be a lie to say Khan didn't enjoy Dr. Brooks's annoyance. While there really wasn't one doctor or scientist here that Khan liked, he hated Brooks the most. The good doctor didn't seem to know how to close his mouth, when it came to his opinion on them. However it was his actions that really angered Khan. "You have to count to three!" the girl ordered, looking towards him.

"Hush Elise!" Dr. Brooks hissed.

Khan blinked, returning back into reality. He had been so blinded by his hatred of Brooks, he barely distinguished the feel of the syringe pricking him. Another gasp escape the young girl as his blood began to fill the small vial. Silently he prayed that Elise wasn't afraid of blood too. There was only so much weakness Khan could put up with after all. "Did it hurt? Don't you want to cry?" Elise questioned, despite her father's warning glare.

"No." Khan replied blandly.

Her black eyes went large with amazement. "Wow, you're so brave!"

This time Khan couldn't hold back the smile-though it really was more of a smirk. The good doctor turned back to his daughter before injecting her with his blood. Elise winced slightly, but this time no tears came. A wide smile crossed her lips as she looked at him once again with camaraderie. It hit him then that the brat was trying to imitate him. She wanted to be brave and strong like an augment. The idea made him scoff. That would never happen.

"There you go, Elisey! You are all better for the rest of the month." Dr. Brooks cheered, picking her up.

His statement caused Khan to blink. All better for the rest of the month? It was the second time, Dr. Brooks had said that. The first, Khan swore it was a mishap. Augment blood cured everything after all. There was not one human disease that couldn't be fixed with a drop of their precious blood. So why would the brat need more blood-unless it was a disease! No matter how powerful their blood was, there still things unfixable…such a birth defects.

Khan could already name about five defects, where augment blood only stabilize and not cure. Moreover, he could name five defects, where without the blood transfusion, the defected would die before the age of ten. He glanced at the gigging girl, noting the quickly vanishing paleness. Only minutes ago she seemed pale and weak, like a china doll ready to break. The transformation was incredible to say the last. "You want a lollipop?" Elise offered, holding a red sucker to him.

He had no idea when or how the girl got free from Dr. Brook's arms, but he hoped she'd return and fast. "No."

Elise cocked her head looking a little off put. For a second, Khan prayed that she got the message: **he didn't like her! **However his hopes were shattered, when a smile returned onto her face. "Okay, maybe next time." She replied. "My daddy says I'll be coming to visit you once a month-maybe next time I'll bring Sir Teddyton with me. That way you can hold something too!"

God help him.


End file.
